prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Conquer Online
Conquer Online (w skrócie Conquer) to gra typu MMORPG, wydana w 2003 roku przez firmę TQ Digital Entertainment. Jak rozpocząć grę? Aby rozpocząć grę, należy najpierw założyć konto. Jest to darmowe. Następnie trzeba pobrać klienta gry (z tej samej strony) lub zamówić płytę CD. Po instalacji można już rozpocząć grę. Od czasu do czasu Conquer ściąga automatycznie przy włączeniu programu Autopatching (uaktualnianie). Po wybraniu i zalogowaniu się na konkretny serwer, musimy utworzyć postać. Klasy W grze istnieją 4 klasy: *Warrior (wojownik - defensywa), *Trojan (wojownik - atak) *Archer (łucznik - zręczność), *Taoist (mag): **Water Taoist (mag wody) **Fire Taoist (mag ognia) Uwaga: Taoist na poziomie 40 dzieli się na Fire lub Water. Da się również wybrać(przy początku gry) płeć postaci i jej posturę - mały , chudy oraz duży umięśniony. Opisy klas *'Warrior' - jego ekwipunek ma dobrą defensywę, na poziomie 40 i wyżej może używać tarczy. *'Trojan' - ma średnią defensywę, ale jego atak jest dobry. Na poziomie 40 lub wyżej może używać 2 broni naraz. *'Archer' - ma słabą defensywę, mocny atak, nadaje się do PLVL'owania nowych (o tym niżej).Może latać. *'Fire Taoist' - specjalne czary do ataku i wiele innych. *'Water Taoist' - posiada specjalne czary do pomagania innym, ożywiania zmarłych, dodawanie ataku, masowego leczenia i wiele innych Strefy Birth Village Birth Village (Wioska Narodzin) jest to szczególne miasto. Bohater pojawia się tam po "narodzeniu" i może się tam nauczyć podstaw gry. Po zaznajomieniu się z zasadami gry, gracz zostaje przeniesiony do Twin City i dostaje pieniądze, ubiór i inne rzeczy na rozpoczęcie gry. Market Market (Targ) to inny przykład miasta, które również nie należy do żadnej strefy. Jak sama nazwa mówi, jest to targ, na którym się sprzedaje różne rzeczy. Można tam dużo zarobić. Można się tam dostać z pomocą NPC Conductress. Zabijanie graczy w tym miejscu jest zablokowane. Przemieszczanie się między strefami Między strefami porusza się na kilka sposobów: *teleportery na krańcach map, *zwoje do teleportacji, *przez NPCs (gracze sterowani przez serwer), **najważniejszy NPC do teleportacji: Conductress, *przez GuildConductor. *jak wejdziemy do telepotru to możemy sie zabic ,jak ożyjemy to będziemy w mieście Waluta Walutą w Conquerze jest złoto. Jednak to złoto występuje w różnych postaciach: *'Silver' - bardzo mała ilość złota, od 1 do 10 sztuk złota *'Sycee' - mała ilość złota, od 11 do 99 sztuk złota. *'Gold' - typowe złoto, od 100 do 1000 sztuk złota *'GoldBullion' - już niemała suma, od 1001 do 2000 sztuk złota *'GoldBar' - spora suma pieniędzy, od 2000 do 5000 sztuk złota *'GoldBars' - najwyższa ilość pieniędzy, od 5000 sztuk złota w górę *'CPS''- nowa waluta, wygląda jak kryształy Reborny 1st Reborn 1st czyli quest (misja), po wykonaniu go poziom naszej postaci zostaje zresetowany. Na poziomie 120 każda z klas może zrobić taki reset, po którym dostaje się dodatkowe umiejętności. Między innymi uczymy się robić Guardy czyli obrońców, którzy pomagają zabić cel. Reborn 2nd Reborn 2nd czyli kolejne zadanie po którym wykonaniu nasza postać wraca na level 15. W bonusie dostaje ona nowy Skill jakim jest Lucky Time który zwiększa szczęście naszej postaci co wiąże się z wieloma bonusami. Kolejnym i ostatnim bonusem jest wygląd naszej postaci. Dostaje ona co jakiś czas pojawiające się niebieskie wstęgi oplatające naszą postać. 2nd Rebron można dopiero zrobić gdy posiadamy postać po 1st reborn i na 120 levelu. Ciekawostki *Po śmierci gracz nie zostaje wyrzucony z gry. Zamienia się w ducha i po 20 sekundach istnieje możliwość ożywienia. Po ożywieniu pojawiamy się w najbliższym mieście. Jeżeli w pobliżu jest Water Taoist i zechce nas ożywić, to jest się w miejscu, gdzie było się po raz ostatni jako duch. *Z potworów wypadają nie tylko zwykłe przedmioty i pieniądze. Czasami wypadają ulepszone przedmioty lub Meteor'y i DragonBall'e . Ulepszenia dodają defensywę, atak oraz wytrzymałości przedmiotu. **Ulepszone przedmioty *** Normal (zwykłe) *** Fixed (wypada tylko z wyjątkowych potworów, tylko trochę ulepszone przedmiot lepszy jak super lecz bez mozliwosci plusowania i metowania) *** Refined (w skrócie "Ref" - trochę ulepszony przedmiot) *** Unique (w skrócie "Uni" - średnio ulepszony przedmiot) *** Elite (w skrócie "Eli" - mocno ulepszony przedmiot) *** Super (w skrócie "Sup" - najmocniejszy przedmiot) ** Meteor - jest używany do paru rzeczy: *** do powiększania poziomu przedmiotu (można wypalić socketa) *** do możliwości zmiany koloru stroju *** do questów (czyli misji) ** DragonBall - jest używany do wielu rzeczy. Można je kupować przez oficjalną stronę, lub, przy odrobinie szczęścia, samemu znaleźć. Jest używany do: *** podwyższania przedmiotów od klasy Normal do Super *** do zresetowania punktów postaci na poziomie 70 lub wyżej (tylko dla postaci po rebornie) *** do zrobienia stroju o kolorze czarnym *** do wyrabiania socketów (miejsc na gem) w broniach *** jest dobrym przedmiotem do handlu *** można go kupić za prawdziwe pieniądze ** Conquer Points (CP) - nowa waluta wprowadzona niedawno do gry. Pozwala ona zakupić dodatkowe przedmioty w specjalnego NPC(non player character) * W grze istnieją potiony, czyli przedmioty dodające życie i manę * Co tydzień, w piątek wieczorem (czasu polskiego) rozpoczyna się Guild War (GW) - polega to na wojnie gildii. Gildie muszą przejąć zamek, a potem go bronić jak najdłużej. Wejść do zamku można tylko przez bramy, które najpierw trzeba zniszczyć. Zwycięska Gildia może dowolnie dysponować czterema GuildConductor. GW kończy się w niedziele nad ranem. * Serwerami, na których gra najwięcej Polaków są: ** Emerald - serwer z grupy Gem World ** Turquoise - serwer z grupy Gem World ** Enternity - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Dreams - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Glory - serwer z grupy Dreams ** Piramide - serwer z grupy Wonders ** Thunder - serwer z grupy Nature ** Pluto - serwer z grupy Galaxy ** Gemini - serwer z grupy Constellation ** Meteor - serwer z grupy Nature * W grze istnieje tak zwany PLVL czyli Power LeVeL - polega on na dołączeniu do jakieś drużyny (team'u) i zabijaniu potworów. Dokładniej chodzi oto, że wysoki poziom zabija potwory bardzo szybko, a bardzo małe poziomy, które same by w tej sytuacji sobie nie poradziły, czekają i awansują w poziomach, ponieważ dostają doświadczenie, które zdobył wysoki poziom. Ludzie robią PLVL, bo chcą zdobyć punkty virtue (Virtualne Punkty), dzięki którym możemy odebrać meteor'a, doświadczenie lub iść do Labiryntu. * PK Points, czyli punkty za zabijanie. Jeżeli się kogoś zabije, imię podświetla się na niebiesko - w tym momencie może nas zabić każdy i nie będzie on za to w żaden sposób ukarany. Istnieją też tryby PK. ** Od 0 do 29 PK Points - "white name", kto zabije takiego gracza, dostaje punkty i podświetlenie. ** Od 30 do 99 PK Points - "red name", kto zabije takiego gracza, będzie karany w sposób podświetlenia imienia, ale bez punktów, a zabitemu może wypaść ekwipunek. ** Od 100 PK Points w górę - "black name", kto zabije takiego gracza nie podlega żadnej karze osoba zabita trafia do Jail (więzienia) z którego może wyjść za opłatą Gold Ore lub czekać do Red Name * Tryby PK: ** Tryb PK Mode - można zabijać wszystko ** Tryb Team Mode - można zabijać wszystko prócz Guard'ów, członków drużyny i przyjaciół ** Tryb Peace - jak sama nazwa mówi, pokój - można zabijać tylko potwory ** Tryb Capture - można bić potwory, podświetlone oraz czarne imiona * +Stone - Stone możemy wygrać dzięki loterii, w której by zagrać, każdorazowo płacimy 27 CP's. * Exp Ball - Jest to kula, dająca zawarte w niej EXP, w różnych ilościach w zależności od level'a. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry Kategoria:MMORPG Kategoria:Gry na platformę Windows Kategoria:2003 w grach komputerowych da:Conquer Online en:Conquer Online ja:征服 (MMORPG) nn:Conquer Online pt:Conquer Online fi:Conquer Online sv:Conquer zh:征服